Elesis
Description Main Info Age: 15 Favorite Activities: '''Intense Battles '''Pet Peeve: Easy Battles Elesis is a Kanavan Knight and daughter of a Kanavan Tracker who never returned after he was dispatched to find Kaze'aze. She is an exceptional swordsman who has been trained by her father since childhood. While she was on a journey to find her father, she heard news about Kaze’aze in the Serdin Kingdom. Hiding her true identity, Elesis joins the Grand Chase in hopes of finding her father. Other *After the departure of the Knight Master, Elesis seems to take on leadership roles. *Sieghart is her grandfather, but she tends to rage at him a lot. *Elesis appears to have no control over her emotions, always raging and has no sense of strategy. *Elesis and Arme tend to argue a lot during their adventures from Trial Tower to Gorgos' Dungeon and Partusay's Sea (before Sieghart was released), while Lire always has to break up the two's usually-pointless battles. Special Ability Berserk When Elesis gets hit by an arrow or kunai, a small meter will be shown to the right of her. The gauge empties quickly in a short amount of time. When the gauge is filled to the top after being hit by enough arrows or kunais, the word BERSERK will be shown in the middle of the screen, and those around her will be sent upward and back down, suffering a small bit of damage in the process. Arrow Defense Arrow Defense, by it's obvious name, defends from arrows. Tap the Dash Button ( or ) as an arrow is near. It is also possible to deflect arrows back to the user as well, though at a small chance. When successfully blocked, it will show as "Defense", and negate the damage of the arrow by 80%. Arrow Defense only blocks standard-leveled arrows. If any enhanced arrow is approaching, it is impossible to defend/block it, and must be dodged. All characters except for Lire and Arme have Arrow Defense. Magic Defense Basically the same thing as Arrow Defense, but does it on Magical components instead. Many certain abilities, such as reflectors, defensive swings, or defensive shields, are known to block only several magical attacks, mostly Firebolt-class spells. Strangely, Elesis is the only character that can actually block the Magician's Magic Circle, in the same manner as Arrow Defense. Unlocking Elesis is one of the three base characters and does not need to be unlocked. Quotes *''"Are you ready?"'' *''"Are you feeling scared yet?"'' *''"Here I go!"'' *''"I'll show you the true meaning of fear!"'' *''"You're no match for me!"'' *''"Know your place if you're going to attack!"'' *''"Is that all ya got?"'' Trivia *Elesis is nicknamed the "Red Knight" according to Sieghart mixed with her job ("Red" and "Knight"), the Red Knight Armor, and the Grand Chase Manhwa. *According to a Bingo question, Elesis, Lire, and Arme would originally have come from the real-world continent of Europe. *Before a Season 3 Revamp, Elesis taunted by slapping her butt at her foes in mockery (save for Sword Master and Savior). As of now, she simply twirls and points her blade at them (again, save for Sword Master and Savior). **Despite this, the Korean version (and possibly others) of the Revamp still showed Elesis slapping her butt in mockery in a reanimated pose. *Ironically, Elesis' stat distribution gives her high defense and moderate attack power, yet Elesis shows to be extremely aggressive, and therefore, it should be the opposite instead. *Elesis is proven to be the most violent member of the Chase. This is supported by the following: **Elesis rarely shows compassion towards others and her allies. **Within Trial Tower, Outer Wall of Serdin, Kerrie Beach, Orc Temple, and Gorgos' Dungeon, she acts extremely aggressive towards Lire and Arme. **In Gorgos' Dungeon, Elesis was blinded by her anger and accused the Red Gorgos being Kaze'aze. **In the Temple of Destruction, while Arme was curiously questioning an Ancient Giant, Elesis became very impatient and yells how Arme is yammering without hearing what the Giant has to say. **In Forest of Life, Elesis says "quick assault", which means to wreak havoc amongst others. **Lastly, in Under Hammer, Elesis responds to the Thunder Hammer Defenders by demanding them to drop their weapons and then ordering her allies to attack. *Elesis is the only character who uses both hands to wield her own weapons in all her jobs. *Elesis is the only character who has no specific Skill Tree equipments; Elesis' is made up of Highlander Armor, a Kanavan Cloak, and a Baldr Sword. *Elesis is one of three characters with their full names known, the other two being Mari (Ming Onette) and Ronan (Erudon). However, neither her or Ronan have their middle names known. It is unknown if they have one. *As shown by her attitude, dialogue, and being a descendant of Sieghart, Elesis may able to use a similar rage function like him. However, this has yet to be seen. *Ironically, Elesis has a stronger Berserk than her grandfather, despite that Sieghart lived/trained 585 years more than her. *Some of Elesis's moves, both regular and cashed, are both concepts and names derived from Cloud Strife, hero of Final Fantasy VII, and Squall Leonhart, hero of Final Fantasy VIII. **Sword Master's Blade Bream and Knight's Cross Slash are taken from Cloud. Blade Beam launches a single powerful shockwave, and Cross Slash induces slashes that cross each other. **Knight's Cruel Cleave and Savior's Fated Circle are taken from Squall. Rough Divide is a powerful leaping charge, and Fated Circle is a red ring of massive energy, though Squall's Fated Circle is horizontal and deals with a ring of several energy balls that he detonates all at once, and Elesis's Fated Circle is just a spin with her Ssangeoms and a release of a red circle. *Project EF states that Elesis will be fighting alongside Sieghart and Lass to battle against Dio who is also battling Void. Category:Characters